Lo que perdí
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Sesshomaru ha vivido cientos de años, Tessaiga, Rin, Kagura...¿Cuantas cosas puedes perder,en una vida tan larga? VIÑETAS contando fragmentos de vida de un Daiyoukai. Recuerda Sesshomaru, todo lo que pierdes, termina volviendo a tí. ULTIMO CAPITULO: "Lo que perdi y volvió a mi"
1. Lo que decidió irse

Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Este fic será una serie de viñetas sobre lo que Sesshomaru considera que ha perdido, quizás para tratar de explicar un poco de su forma de ver la vida.

Espero que les guste, y que me hagan saber su opinión, créanme que es de gran utilidad para saber que está haciendo bien o mal un escritor

**Lo que perdí**

Capitulo I. - Lo que decidió irse

Sesshomaru era conocido en todo Japón como uno de los demonios más fríos y crueles que vivieran sobre esas tierras, nunca demostraba emoción alguna aún en la situación más peligrosa, nadie podía saber lo que realmente pensaba o sentía, ni cuáles eran los motivos de sus acciones. Nadie, excepto su padre.

Su padre, el único ser lo suficientemente cercano como para ver más allá de lo que dejaba ver. Si tenía que hacer o decir algo que implicara un tipo de emoción, Sesshomaru lo haría de forma sutil o lo diría entre palabras, y su padre comprendería el verdadero significado, porque él también era así, y ambos se entendían en la sutileza.

Para Sesshomaru, su padre era el demonio más grande de todos los tiempos, el más poderoso y honorable. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, había colocado un velo de admiración sobre sus ojos que lo mantenía en un mundo donde su padre era invencible, no tenía debilidades y no cometía errores. Un mundo donde él, al ser el hijo y único heredero del monstruo más respetado del oeste, podría verse siempre rodeado de poder. Nunca se le cuestionaría ni desobedecería y eso era una tranquilizadora ventaja en una época donde las guerras eran la única forma de supervivencia.

Sí, todo era como debía ser. Todo…hasta que su padre cometió un gran error: permitió que una humana cautivara su corazón y todo lo que eso implicaba. Para empezar, estaba el obvio desprecio a su sangre demoniaca, a su raza, el engaño a su madre, y claro, la humillación a la que exponía a su familia por involucrarse con un insignificante humano. Y fue ahí cuando el velo se desvaneció y lo dejó expuesto a la siempre molesta luz de la verdad; su padre no era perfecto, tenía debilidades, cometía errores.

A Sesshomaru le dolió el gran error de su padre. Pero jamás lo dijo ni lo reconoció a nadie, - ni a sí mismo - ¡porque un sentimiento de ese tipo era inaceptable para alguien como él! Así que le llamó "enojo" al dolor, para poder lidiar con él. Para que una palabra escondiera lo obvio, y adoptar una actitud de profunda indignación.

Pero cuando se enteró que la mujer estaba esperando un hijo, a su dolor – enojo se le sumo un resentimiento que nacía en lo profundo de su ser, pues su padre había decidido mezclar su valiosísima sangre con la de un asqueroso humano, cometiendo así, su segundo gran error. ¿Es que a su padre no le fue suficiente con tenerlo a él como hijo?, ¿Tanto lo había decepcionado como para necesitar otro heredero? Era incomprensible para él.

Pero al parecer, Sesshomaru no era el único que consideraba erróneo aquello, pues se corría el rumor de que un samurái humano estaba furioso y buscaba una forma de dar caza a su padre por "embrujar" a la princesa a la que él servía. Y esa furia no tardó en materializarse, pues, el día en que la mujer daría a luz, el samurái liberó un antiguo y poderoso espíritu para que se enfrentara a su padre, creyendo que de esa forma se libraría de él. Y su padre – siendo tan poderoso como era- logró sellar al dragón, pero resultó mortalmente herido.

Al saber que su enemigo seguía vivo, el samurái se apresuró a asegurar el castillo donde la humana estaba en labor de parto. Era obvio que la mataría junto al hibrido recién nacido y que esperaba que su padre fuera a rescatarlos para al fin darle muerte. Y, efectivamente, su padre iba en camino.

Todos sabían que Sesshomaru era un demonio frio y cruel, y que estaba demasiado "enojado" como para buscarlo y tratar de detenerlo, ni siquiera por ser de su propia familia. Pero, en realidad, el sí trató, a su manera, claro, pero lo hizo.

Porque a pesar de todo el resentimiento que había crecido en él, aún con toda la indignación y el dolor y el enojo, Sesshomaru decidió que todo podía ser olvidado, si su padre _decidía_ no ir al castillo – que seguramente pronto ardería en llamas – y dejaba a esa mujer y su futura cria morir allí. El fuego se encargaría de borrar todo rastro de esos "dos errores" y las cosas podrían volver a ser lo que eran. Porque en el fondo, tenía la desesperada necesidad de tener de nuevo al padre que veía más allá de lo obvio, y entendía lo sutil, y escuchaba lo que nadie más podía.

En el fondo, Sesshomaru apreciaba a su padre y no quería que muriera.

Fue a buscarlo y lo encontró ya muy cerca del castillo, parado a la orilla del mar. Seguramente alcanzó a percibir que él se acercaba y había detenido su marcha para hablar – quizás por última vez – con su primogénito.

Tenía una profunda herida en su pecho y su aura era casi imperceptible. La muerte rondaba a su alrededor y su padre lo sabía, se le escapaba la vida en forma de gotas carmesí e ir al castillo en esas condiciones significaría una muerte segura…pero…si _decidía_ quedarse a descansar sus heridas, quizás se recuperaría, quizás aún tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir, solo era cuestión de que la tomara.

Sesshomaru quería decírselo, quería pedirle que reconsiderara todo, que no fuera. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero, encontró que no podía, no porque fuera frío y cruel, sino porque, simplemente, no sabía cómo; toda su vida había sido de esa forma. Así que usó lo "sutil" y esperó que su padre entendiera…

-¿Vas a ir, padre? – "Quédate, olvídate de ellos", habló lo sutil.

Todo dependía ahora de su padre, de la elección que tomara, todo podía repararse o terminar de romperse con una decisión y Sesshomaru esperó que decidiera bien.

-¿Vas a detenerme, Sesshomaru? - "No puedo hacer eso"

Y todo fue dicho, y el resto de la conversación fue solo una extraña – y, por su parte – resentida despedida.


	2. Lo arrebatado por el destino

**Lo que perdí**

Capitulo II. – Lo arrebatado por el destino

Para Sesshomaru, un mundo donde él no fuera respetado, reconocido y temido, era inconcebible. Siempre había vivido en una posición de poder, todo lo que quería lo obtenía, todo lo que ordenara era acatado con sumiso respeto, y no sabía – ni quería – vivir de otra manera. Sin embargo, el poder puede ser fácilmente arrebatado; incluso el ser más fuerte debe bajar la guardia de vez en cuando y sus enemigos aprovecharán esa oportunidad para tratar de despojarlo de su reinado. Él lo sabía, así que comenzó a pensar en ganar más poder, hacerse más fuerte para invadir naciones y conquistarlas, y crear un imperio donde nadie nunca se atrevería a desafiarlo, porque solo de esa manera se podía mantener en una posición como la suya, solo así, algún día podría superar a su padre.

Esa fue la razón por la que Tessaiga, la espada demoniaca de su padre que era capaz de matar a un centenar de enemigos con un solo ataque, se volvió una obsesión para él. Era poderosa, temible e imponía respeto, todo lo que él quería. Para Sesshomaru, esa espada era digna de su padre, pero su padre no había demostrado ser capaz de usarla correctamente; pues con ella protegía humanos. ¡Una espada no era hecha para cuidar de seres tan inferiores! Una espada era un instrumento para la batalla, la conquista y la guerra, y quizás la Tessaiga ya no era un buen instrumento en las manos de su padre. Pero, en las suyas, definitivamente sería el arma más letal de todo Japón.

Sin embargo su padre no había querido dársela, alegando que Sesshomaru no sabría manejar tanto poder, que no tenía un corazón generoso ni alguien a quien proteger. Su padre le había negado lo que tanto anhelaba poseer, y, cuando murió, le fue dejada como herencia una espada totalmente inútil, una que no podía herir y por lo cual, no servía en la batalla: La Tenseiga.

Y claro, como era de esperarse, esto no le agradó nada, pero guardó la calma, respiró hondo mientras contaba hasta diez, volvió a respirar hondo y recibió la espada inútil, prometiéndose a sí mismo que encontraría la otra espada. No habían querido dársela, pero él se la había ganado, no solo por ser el primogénito del Comandante Perro, sino porque era digno de heredar una espada tan sublime. Sesshomaru era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente hábil, lo suficientemente experimentado para recibirla, así que la buscó a lo largo y ancho de todo Japón, por años y años viajó de día y de noche y, por fin, después de casi un siglo de búsqueda, la encontró en el lugar menos esperado; el ojo derecho de su hermano menor.

Esto lo había desconcertado lo suficiente como para detenerse un momento – solo uno – a preguntarse ¿Por qué la perla que conducía a la Tessaiga estaba sellada en el ojo de Inuyasha? Se le ocurrieron muchas respuestas a su propia pregunta; quizás era porque sería difícil darse cuenta de que en la pupila del hibrido había una entrada a los límites del otro mundo, o tal vez su padre sabía que ese era el último lugar donde se le ocurriría buscar, o quizás solo era para molestarlo. En fin, se le ocurrieron muchas cosas, excepto la que parecía más obvia: que la espada le pertenecía a Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru simplemente no podía entender que algo así fuera verdad, y se negó a ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, aun cuando la propia espada lo había rechazado y había dejado a Inuyasha atravesar el campo de protección que la rodeaba, aun cuando la humana gritona que acompañaba a su hermano había logrado sacar la espada de su inamovible posición. Para él, era ilógica la idea de que fuera Inuyasha el legítimo dueño de la Tessaiga. ¡Porque era Sesshomaru quien la merecía!, era él quien entrenara años y años en combate con katanas, era él a quien su padre enseñara como atacar y defenderse correctamente, era él el primogénito.

Era él el demonio completo, y era su derecho portar esa espada.

Pero al parecer, el destino no compartía su opinión y había decidido arrebatarle lo que - él creía - le correspondía, pues fue Inuyasha y no él, quien finalmente pudo blandir la Tessaiga.

En realidad, el destino no te arrebata nada. Algunas cosas no son para ti, no te pertenecen, y no pueden quitarte lo que no te estaba destinado. Pero a Sesshomaru le tomaría mucho tiempo entender eso.

**Espero les gustara este capi. **

**De nuevo hablo sobre el padre de Sesshomaru, porque casi todo lo que él hace esta en estrecha relación con el recuerdo de su padre, y claro, la Tessaiga no es la excepción. **

**Aún tengo en mente unos capítulos más. Se agradecen los reviews! **


	3. Lo que no pude salvar

**Lo que perdí**

Capitulo III. – Lo que no pude salvar

Sesshomaru era inteligente. Muy inteligente. Podía darse cuenta de cosas que, para otros ojos, pasarían desapercibidas; cosas pequeñas, cosas sutiles, cosas ocultas. Él siempre _sabía_ más de lo que dejaba ver.

Sabía que exactamente en noche de luna nueva, su medio hermano perdía sus poderes y que eso le causaba tal temor que fue esa la razón – y no tanto las burlas y el desprecio que pasara por ser hibrido – por la cual había buscado la forma de convertirse en un demonio completo. Sabía, – incluso sin conocerla – que la mujer que acompañaba siempre a Inuyasha, no era de esa época; el tiempo a su alrededor corría de forma diferente. Sesshomaru sabía que Rin les temía a los truenos incluso tanto cómo a los lobos, aunque se hacía la valiente mientras cantaba para distraerse. Pero, también sabía que, más que a los truenos o a los lobos, Rin temía que un día él y Jaken ya no volvieran, y quedarse sola de nuevo.

Si, él lo _sabía._ Era muy raro que algo se le escapara y, casi siempre que eso pasaba, era porque en realidad, no quería darse cuenta; un buen ejemplo de esto, era su incontrolable ansia de poder. Porque, a pesar de que se _sabía_ poderoso, Sesshomaru no podía conformarse con eso. No solo debía ser poderoso; tenía que ser "él más poderoso", porque siempre había criaturas insensatas y despreciables - criaturas como Naraku - que pretendían retarlo o, incluso, eliminarlo, así que él necesitaba de mucho poder, para mantener a raya a esos seres.

Y ese poder supremo, llegó de la mano de Tokijin. Irónicamente fue el mismo Naraku quien, siendo tan "generoso" – que en realidad quería decir: torpe, poco precavido y falto de sentido común - creó una extensión que se pudiera usar para la creación de la temible espada demoniaca que tanto había deseado conseguir. Una espada que, incluso, superaba el poder de la Tessaiga y que mantenía enterrada la sensación de que cierto hibrido le había arrebatado cierta arma que le pertenecía.

En realidad, también fue una creación de Naraku quien lo guiara a la Tokijin. Esa mujer que tenía un abanico y viajaba sobre una pluma; Kagura, la "manipuladora de los vientos". Ella lo había buscado la noche que el herrero maligno Kaijimbo fue poseído por su espada y había escapado antes de que él pudiera encontrarlo y reclamarla. Kagura le informó que la espada estaba cerca y que le pertenecía a él, luego se elevó en la enorme pluma blanca sobre la que se transportaba, y desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

En realidad, Sesshomaru recordaba la ocasión más por la Tokijin que por la mujer, aunque, al recordar, también aparecía el rostro de Kagura en su memoria. Era como si la espada fuera la figura principal en sus recuerdos, pero Kagura era el fondo detrás de esa figura.

Sesshomaru no le dio mucha importancia; solo era un rostro más en la larga lista de rostros que había conocido en su longeva vida. No fue hasta que volvió a buscarlo para pedir su ayuda, que se detuvo a pensar en ella.

Esta vez, Kagura le ofreció un par de fragmentos de la legendaria perla Shikon a cambio de matar a Naraku. A cambio de _salvarla. _Y por supuesto, él se rehusó; le parecía que esa perla era un objeto hecho para seres inferiores y débiles como los humanos, y todo aquel demonio que necesitara usar sus fragmentos definitivamente no podía considerarse un ser poderoso. Eso, y el hecho de que Naraku lo había usado dándole un brazo de humano con un fragmento incrustado y adicionado con un "mecanismo de devolución" que hacía obvia su preocupación por la perla de Shikon, dejaron en su mente la idea de que la perla era algo que simplemente no necesitaba: él no necesitaba nada que Naraku pudiera considerar valioso.

Además, él no era un mercenario al cual pagarle por sus servicios, él era un señor, un Lord, y no se rebajaría a eso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la extraña pero leve –muy leve – culpa que sintió cuando Rin se dirigió a él, una vez que Kagura se hubo ido:

-¿Señor Sesshomaru? – dijo la niña – Rin ya no se encuentra sola, pero, aquella mujer se sentía triste porque no tenía a nadie.

¿Triste? Si quizás fuera así. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru decidió no pensar mucho en eso, después de todo no era su problema. Pero Kagura regresó una y otra vez con información de Naraku, de sus puntos débiles, de su localización o de cómo encontrarlo. Siempre haciéndole "favores", arriesgando su vida, esperando, deseando que él matara a Naraku. Y Sesshomaru lo _sabía_, se daba cuenta de las cosas que estaban allí, escondidas en las palabras de la manipuladora de vientos, en sus acciones. _Sabía_ que ella había puesto en él sus esperanzas de salvación y que tenía grandes expectativas de Sesshomaru; de su fuerza, su habilidad, su destreza con la katana, su poder.

Y él, muy en el fondo, se sentía obligado a cumplir con esas expectativas, no porque la necesitara, sino porque su posición e incluso su reputación estaban hechas de expectativas cumplidas. Y a él realmente le gustaba su posición. Así que, al principio, pensó que podría devolverle esos "favores", después de todo ella solo quería que destruyera a Naraku, lo cual ya estaba en sus propios planes. Pero, poco a poco, el ayudarla comenzó a volverse un deseo personal. Quizás porque se sentía incómodo con la idea de que el espíritu de los vientos fuera prisionero o porque todo enemigo de Naraku podría ser su aliado; incluso, había ayudado a Inuyasha ahora que ambos peleaban contra el mismo enemigo.

Pero, había algo más: se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en ella durante las caminatas nocturnas que solía hacer para ordenar su mente. Pensaba en su negro cabello, recordaba su voz, suave como el susurro del viento.

Y, aunque trató de desterrar esos pensamientos inútiles de su mente, haciéndose creer que sólo era un tipo de "agradecimiento" por la información que le brindaba de Naraku, en el fondo, él _sabía_ porque pensaba aquello; ella no era del todo desagradable, incluso podría decir que era un poco – y solo un poco - atractiva. Quizás le había llamado la atención el que ella realmente se veía como una dama de buen rango; vestía apropiadamente, tenía presencia y elegancia. Y bueno, él era un Lord, así que apreciaba esas características en el sexo opuesto. O tal vez era que, de cierta forma, entendía cómo se sentía ella al estar prisionera, acatando las órdenes de su amo, complaciendo a alguien que no era ella misma.

Él no obedecía las ordenes de nadie, pero, si había algo poderoso a lo que no podía faltar, un "amo" al que se veía obligado a obedecer: la enorme responsabilidad de la cuna en la que nació, la obligación de cumplir expectativas. Pero eso era algo que nunca reconocería, despues de todo, estaba demasiado orgulloso de su posición cómo para quejarse por algo "insignificante".

En fin, por lo que fuera, el deseo de salvar a la mujer se volvía más y más obvio para él, así que decidió matar a Naraku no solo por intentar usarlo, haber secuestrado a Rin e incluso querer absorberlo; también lo haría para liberar a Kagura.

Así pasó el tiempo, él buscando a Naraku y Kagura buscándolo a él. Pero las cosas cada vez se veían peor para ella pues Naraku sabía que lo había traicionado; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la matara.

Y el tiempo llegó, un día soleado.

Sesshomaru se había encontrado con el demonio Moryomaru, quien tenía dentro de su poderosa armadura el corazón de Naraku. Solo tendría que destruir a esa criatura y entonces todo acabaría. Fue en ese momento que un pétalo llegó flotando hasta él, llevándole el aroma de Kagura mezclado con veneno y sangre, mucha sangre.

Moryomaru también lo percibió, la mujer estaba muriendo o tal vez ya había muerto. La criatura se burlaba de ella, llamándola patética y restregándole que su muerte había sido en vano. Esto en verdad enfado a Sesshomaru, y se lanzó sobre él con la Tokijin en mano, dispuesto a terminar con Moryomaru lo antes posible para poder ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, sucedió algo que creía imposible: la poderosa Tokijin se rompió.

Su arma, aquella que con su reconfortante peso, lo hacía sentir aliviado de una de las más grandes obsesiones en su vida, representada por Tessaiga. La espada que le diera un poder inimaginable, aquella que tanto había luchado por conseguir, ahora desaparecía.

Pero, alguien también "desaparecía", en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, alguien a quien quizás aún pudiera salvar.

Moryomaru escapó y Sesshomaru dejó a un lado la espada rota para elevarse rápidamente hacía el cielo, buscando a la manipuladora de los vientos. Siguió el rastro que el viento llevaba hasta su nariz y, la halló, sentada en un campo de flores. Olía a veneno y brotaba mucha sangre de su pecho. Estaba muriendo.

Ella levantó su cabeza y se sorprendió al verlo allí, parado, observándola. Quizás no sabía cómo la había encontrado.

-Vine siguiendo el aroma de sangre y miasma – dijo él, tratando de disipar sus dudas.

Ella apartó su vista bajando la cabeza.

-Ah, ya veo, pensabas que era Naraku – dijo con voz apagada, y, con una sonrisa triste, habló de nuevo - ¿Estas decepcionado porque no soy Naraku?

¿Decepcionado? No, no era así. Quería decírselo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle que se daba cuenta de lo pequeño y lo sutil y lo oculto? Que _sabía_ lo triste que se sentía, lo mucho que deseaba ser libre y cuánto se había arriesgado al buscarlo para darle información de Naraku. ¿Cómo decirle que había ido por ella?

De pronto, una vieja, desgastada imagen apareció en su mente como un flash; era el recuerdo de alguien que estaba parado junto al mar una noche de luna llena. Alguien que también tenía una profunda herida en su pecho.

Alguien a quien no había podido decir tantas cosas...

Sintiendo una repentina punzada en su pecho, Sesshomaru buscó la palabra correcta, aquella que pudiera contener todo lo que deseaba decir.

-_Sabía_ que eras tú- le aclaró Sesshomaru

El viento comenzaba a soplar y los rodeaba.

-Ya veo – contestó ella suavemente

Aún si Kagura no había comprendido lo que escondian sus palabras, Sesshomaru pensó que quizas, en algún momento, él encontraría la forma de demostrarle. Despues, cuando ella no estuviera al borde de la muerte. Casi sin pensarlo, puso su mano sobre la Tenseiga, -la espada que podía sanar y devolver la vida- solo para confirmar lo que se temía: ni siquiera así podría ser salvada.

Se suponía que era el demonio más fuerte, el más habil, el más poderoso y, ¿no podía salvarla? ¿Para qué servía tanto poder, si no podía liberar a un solo ser? ¿Cómo creyó ser suficientemente poderoso para liberarla? En medio de la impotencia que sentía, un pensamiento asaltó su mente: ya no habría tiempo para _demostrar..._

-¿Te vas? – dijo mirándola por última vez

-Sí, ya ha sido suficiente – dijo ella

Entonces, levantando suavemente su rostro, Kagura sonrió.

Ella había entendido.

Y él sabía.

El viento soplaba más fuerte ahora y se la llevaba poco a poco con él, hasta que desapareció entre una corriente cálida y pétalos de flores, dejándolo con la sensación, de que ese día había perdido más que una espada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno me tardé mucho en actualizar pero aquí está. <em>**

**_Kagura no me desagrada aunque no es mi personaje favorito. Hice este capitulo porque me parece indudable que Sesshomaru sintió algo por ella que lo hizo entrar en ese estado, um ...triste, cuando murió (no creo que fuera amor, pero tampoco creo que fuera lastima; la simple lastima no te hace sentir tan triste por alguien ni pensar en esa persona tanto tiempo, y menos en un ser cómo Sesshomaru). Además me pareció interesante que adquirió a Tokijin cuando conoció a Kagura y la perdió el mismo día que ella murió, no se, supongo que algo debe significar..._**

**_Sin más espero les guste y comenten. _**  
><strong><em>Tengan unas felices vacaciones.<em> **


	4. Lo robado en el descuido

**Lo que perdí**

Capitulo IV. – Lo robado en el descuido

Sesshomaru era un ser cuya sola presencia destilaba orgullo; estaba impregnado en su aura y coloreado en su cabello, blanco como la luna. Estaba plasmado en las marcas que adornaban su piel y lo presentaban al mundo como lo que era: un demonio.

Sesshomaru estaba tan orgulloso de ser quien era que, poco a poco, ese orgullo se convirtió en _soberbia_, y él ni siquiera lo notó; tenía una confianza "ciega" en sí mismo, era altivo y déspota tanto con humanos como con otros demonios pues se consideraba definitivamente superior. Después de todo, él tenía poder sobre las polaridades más importantes de la existencia: la muerte y la vida. Él podía matar fácilmente a casi cualquier ser, pero si quería, podía devolverle la vida también. Y aunque no solía hacer esto último, la verdad era que esa capacidad lo hacía sentir aún más poderoso de lo que era.

Era como ser un dios.

Por lo que, el tener esa clase de poder conllevaba a un efecto secundario en Sesshomaru, y era el hecho de que, en realidad, no valoraba la vida, sus ojos ambarinos no alcanzaban a ver la magnificencia de algo tan natural, pues, pudiendo regresar a la vida a cualquier ser entonces ¿Para qué preocuparse por la muerte de ese ser? Él no lo hacía y ese era el problema, se sentía demasiado seguro, demasiado confiado de que el _temor _y el _dolor_ de la muerte no lo tocarían.

Pero su soberbia lo llevó a enfrentarse con uno de los más grandes retos de su vida: la muerte de su protegida, Rin.

Fue poco después de haber perdido a Tokijin – y de ver morir a Kagura – que la "inútil" Tenseiga había reaccionado a un cambio dentro de él, por lo que Totosai – el herrero que forjara las dos espadas de su padre – se decidió a re forjarla, otorgándole así, uno de sus poderes ocultos; el de enviar a sus enemigos al infierno. Esto parecía ser muy prometedor y resultaba muy oportuno pues necesitaba una nueva arma – siendo tan asombrosamente poderoso, Sesshomaru necesitaba una espada digna de él - para pelear contra Naraku y poder vengar la muerte de la manipuladora de vientos, así que buscó a su madre para adquirir conocimiento sobre el nuevo poder de Tenseiga.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, pues, justo después de llegar al palacio de su madre, un perro del infierno salió y engulló a Rin y a Kohaku, quien ahora viajaba con él - pues Kagura había muerto al tratar de salvar al niño, y se sentía con la obligación de cuidarlo para no permitir que la muerte de ella hubiera sido en vano – así que entró al infierno para rescatarlos y lo logró sin mucho esfuerzo, pensando que ambos estaban _bien_. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba pues, cuando ambos niños estaban de nuevo a su lado, escuchó las palabras que se quedarían en su mente, girando y girando, por el resto de su vida:

-Señor Sesshomaru…Rin no está respirando – dijo el niño exterminador.

Y Sesshomaru sintió _temor._ Durante su vida había participado en muchas batallas pero podía asegurar que ni en la más fiera pelea había experimentado una sensación tan aguda. Tan profunda.

Y ese temor se incrementó al darse cuenta de que Tenseiga no podía revivirla.

En ese momento, una espesa niebla los cubrió a los tres y todo se sumió en la oscuridad. Un instante después, la niebla se había ido llevándose a Rin con ella y al darse cuenta, Sesshomaru sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse en profunda ansiedad, lo que hizo que se adentrara en las sombras, siguiendo la esencia de Rin con Kohaku detrás de él.

Cuando la hallaron, Rin era sostenida por el guardián del infierno, quien planeaba mandar definitivamente su alma al otro mundo. Sesshomaru se lanzó hacia él y lo cortó con Tenseiga. El guardián desapareció y Sesshomaru atrapó a Rin con su brazo derecho, recargándola en su estola. Sabía que, una vez derrotado el guardián, la pequeña tendría que despertar.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Sesshomaru sintió una pesada desesperación apoderarse de él; no sabía de algún otro método para hacerla volver, no sabía cómo había sucedido eso estando él allí, con ella. En medio de su confusión, cientos de imágenes corrieron por su mente, imágenes de ella y Jaken jugando entre los árboles, imágenes donde la pequeña cantaba y reía y corría en los prados.

Imágenes donde Rin estaba viva.

Antes de Rin, él no sabía lo que significaba tener alguien a quien proteger, antes de Rin, Sesshomaru tenía un desprecio muy especial por los humanos, sin embargo, el destino, en sus caprichosas vueltas, se había esforzado por sincronizar los días entre el tiempo para que se diera un encuentro entre él y un ejemplar de la especie que más detestaba: la humana.

Él aún recordaba. Fue mientras despertaba de un estado inconsciente - en el que había entrado por cortesía de Inuyasha - en medio del bosque. Había olido la presencia de un humano y se levantó de golpe pensando que podrían tratar de aprovecharse de sus heridas para matarlo, pero casi de inmediato se tranquilizó; solo era una niña, de no más de siete años, de espeso, despeinado cabello negro y con el rostro cubierto de tierra. Se veía muy desnutrida y vestía algo que, de tan gastado y roído, solo vagamente parecía un kimono.

Ella le llevó comida y agua que, por supuesto, él rechazó, no estaba precisamente de humor como para tolerar la presencia de un humano; Inuyasha acababa de usar el viento cortante en su persona y de milagro había sobrevivido. Se sentía molesto y humillado y necesitaba descansar un poco para recuperarse e irle a partir la cara al estúpido hibrido. Así que intentó alejarla pero ella regresaba una y otra vez, con alimentos humanos.

Sesshomaru pensó que quizás, ella no sabía que la gran mayoría de los demonios consumía carne cruda, tanto de animales como de _humanos _o,de lo contrario, no se acercaría a él.

En realidad él hubiera podido matarla, devorar su carne y beber su sangre y no habría tenido ningún remordimiento al hacerlo, de no ser porque ella no era más que un cachorro y él, a pesar de su reputación como demonio frío y cruel, nunca había matado a un cachorro. Ni siquiera al estúpido de Inuyasha cuando aún lo era.

Eso simplemente le parecía caer muy bajo.

Y la niña parecía querer ayudarlo, no era como si necesitara la ayuda de un humano – ni la aceptaría nunca – pero no tenía motivos para matarla.

A la mañana siguiente, ella llevó lo que parecían ser espigas de trigo. Lo supo por el olor, pues no volteo a verla.

-No quiero – le había dicho él, pero ella corrió y se sentó a su lado con los brazos levantados, presentándole la hoja con el "alimento" – ya te dije que no quiero nada, entiende – ante sus palabras, la niña, en un gesto derrotado, bajó los brazos y pareció entristecerse.

En ese momento se dio cuenta; el rostro de la humana había sido golpeado fuertemente, tenía moretones y rasguños y su ojo derecho estaba demasiado hinchado como para que pudiera abrirlo.

A Sesshomaru no le importaba en realidad. Solo era una humana, un ser frágil cuyo cuerpo podía ser severamente maltratado por cosas que para un demonio serian insignificantes, pero, decidió que podría preguntarle, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer allí, acostado en medio del bosque. Sería solo para entretener su aburrimiento. Solo eso.

Aún sin voltear a verla, preguntó:

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro? – hubo un momento de silencio en el cual, la niña levantó su rostro hacia él, claramente sorprendida, pero no habló – está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas – concluyó él, sin embargo, la pequeña hizo algo que llamó su atención: en medio de una silenciosa sorpresa, ella sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa suave y alegre y su rostro, cubierto de tierra y golpes, pareció brillar.

Ese mismo día, Sesshomaru se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes para irse, pero, cuando estaba por hacerlo, el viento llevó hasta él el olor de lobos y sangre. Por alguna razón decidió seguir a su olfato que lo guió hasta el cadáver de la niña, tendido a mitad de un sendero.

Algo en él le decía que se fuera, que no había razón para lamentarse por la muerte de un simple humano, después de todo, había muchos en el mundo. Pero, mientras la observaba, su cerebro le proporcionó una nítida imagen de ella, sonriendo luminosamente.

Y Sesshomaru se halló a si mismo deseando ver de nuevo _esa_ sonrisa.

Tomando a Tenseiga cortó a los mensajeros del otro mundo que habían llegado para tomar el alma de la niña. La levantó un poco y se sorprendió al escuchar el pequeño corazón volver a latir y la niña abrió los ojos.

Desde entonces, la pequeña cuyo nombre resultó ser Rin, comenzó a viajar con él. Resultó también que Rin, después de ver a unos bandidos asesinar a sus padres y hermanos, había perdido el habla. "Seguramente debido al shock", pensaba Sesshomaru, pero Rin decía que junto con su familia, los bandidos se robaron también su voz, y creía que él se la había devuelto junto con su vida.

Para Sesshomaru, que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con niños, Rin era todo un pequeño costal de curiosidades. Era inquieta, no paraba de correr y jugar y hacer preguntas como ¿Por qué el señor Jaken es verde? o ¿Cómo hizo el señor Jaken para dejar de ser una rana normal y caminar en dos patas?, en fin preguntas sin respuesta.

Y con forme el tiempo pasaba, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bastante cómodo con su presencia, a pesar de ser humana. Se había acostumbrado a escuchar su risa infantil en el silencio del bosque, a verla correr hacia él cuando volvía de alguna batalla e incluso a sus preguntas.

Cuando Rin había llegado, el aburrimiento y la soledad - en compañía de Jaken – que cruzaban a través de sus días, se habían ido.

Ahora, sosteniendo su pequeño, muerto cuerpo, Sesshomaru sintió a la soledad volver y reprimió el insólito, inesperado impulso de mecerla suavemente, como quien mece a un bebe que está ya dormido.

"Vuelve" pensó Sesshomaru mientras apreciaba el vacío que apretaba su pecho: _tristeza_, así le llamaban a esa sensación.

Todo esto por Tenseiga, solo por una espada, él había sacrificado la vida de la pequeña.

Había tantas cosas que él deseaba haber hecho, tantas cosas amontonándose en su mente una sobre otra y todas parecían gritar al mismo tiempo, culpándolo; Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo peligroso que era que una niña caminara por el sendero de los demonios. Si tan solo la hubiera dejado en una aldea humana después de revivirla. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan soberbio.

Ahora lo entendía, su estúpida soberbia lo había hecho llegar a esto. Le había dado la seguridad de que nada podría vencerlo, ni siquiera la muerte. Lo había hecho confiarse y pensar que no importaba que su camino fuera peligroso, él era tan fuerte que a Rin nada le pasaría, y, si llegara a pasarle algo, él podría revivirla, como aquella vez.

Su soberbia lo hizo descuidarse, y fue en ese descuido que le habían _robado_ a su ser más preciado.

El deseo de hacer a Tenseiga más fuerte se había desvanecido y dejado el lugar a otro deseo, uno mucho más poderoso: quería ver esa sonrisa de nuevo, quería escuchar su voz una vez más.

Sesshomaru quería que Rin despertara.

Pero eso era imposible ahora, pues él no era un dios, y su madre se encargó de recordárselo poco después, cuando salieron del infierno. Sin embargo, además del regaño, su madre le dio un regalo, y logró devolverle a rin su alma.

La niña abrió los ojos, su cabello recuperó un color brillante y su piel estaba cálida y tersa mientras la sangre, impulsada por su corazón, corría de nuevo por sus venas.

Ella olía a vida de nuevo.

Y él no permitiría que la alejaran de su lado nunca más.

Sesshomaru sintió el alivio destensar sus músculos pero, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pequeña, un pensamiento se instaló en su relajada mente: ella estaba viva ahora, pero, en algún momento ella tendría que irse, pues era humana y su vida era tan corta como lo es un día en medio de un año.

En algún momento, Rin moriría y nada la podría hacer regresar.

Y, ya habiendo experimentado la sensación de perderla, Sesshomaru sintió un pequeño dejo de desesperación instalarse en su alma. Una desesperación que se quedaría allí, por todos y cada uno de los días venideros.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Les anuncio que SOLO FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS MÁS para terminar este fic.<br>**

**Les agradecería que dejaran reviews para saber si les esta gustando o no. Los comentarios constructivos tambien son bienvenidos, asi sabre lo que estoy haciendo bien y lo que no y podre mejorar poco a poco mi redacción! **

**Por último les traigo una recomendación de anime para quien guste de los bishounen (como yo XD) se llama Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, es corta y para mi de trama algo enredada, pero al final me pareció un buen anime para ver el fin de semana!  
>Cuidense!<br>**


	5. Lo que nunca fue mío

**Lo que perdí**

Capítulo V. – Lo que nunca fue mío

Por años y años Sesshomaru había estado detrás de Tessaiga –la espada que podía acabar con cien demonios de un solo ataque - pero, sin importar lo mucho que buscó o cuanto se esforzó, nunca pudo obtener la que, para él era, la mejor espada de todas; peleo contra Inuyasha una y otra vez, siempre saliendo derrotado por el hibrido. Incluso perdió su brazo izquierdo en una de sus batallas, sin embargo, - y para su profundo enojo - al final fue Inuyasha quien se quedó con esa espada.

Pero, de alguna forma, Sesshomaru sintió que todo estaba bien, cuando descubrió el poder destructivo de la Tenseiga; el Meidou Zangetsuha, la habilidad para enviar a sus enemigos al infierno.

Todo comenzaba a encajar poco a poco, todo comenzaba a tomar su lugar dentro de la ofendida mente de Sesshomaru, quien pensaba que la elección de su padre – de darle a él a Tenseiga y Tessaiga a Inuyasha - había sido injusta.

De pronto, sentía que su padre no se había olvidado de él; le había dejado la Tenseiga para que aprendiera a ser compasivo y como recompensa, Sesshomaru recibiría el enorme poder que siempre había querido.

Si, había sido difícil obtener un poder tan grande: había tenido que soportar la humillación inicial de ser únicamente heredero de Tenseiga –la espada que no podía herir -, había peleado muchas batallas, había entrado y salido del infierno y sentido el temor y el dolor de perder a Rin, todo para que su corazón se hiciera lo suficientemente compasivo. Pero al final, parecía que todo valía la pena; ahora él tenía en sus manos una habilidad asombrosa.

Tantos años dándole vueltas y vueltas a la pregunta de ¿por qué su padre había escogido a Inuyasha -y no a él- para heredar su mejor espada? solo para llegar a ningún punto. Tantos años deambulando por la tierra, pensando que no había sido suficiente para su padre. Tantos años de resentimiento y "enojo" ahora se esfumaban al calor de la comprensión.

Sesshomaru sentía como si hubieran levantado el enorme, aplastante peso que – secretamente – oprimía su alma.

El _dolor_ era un sentimiento pesado.

Pero ese agradable alivio no duró mucho, pues debido a un enfrentamiento con el Daiyoukai Shishinki, Sesshomaru se enteró de que la verdad era otra; su padre en realidad le había dejado un fragmento de espada, un deshecho de la Tessaiga, que a su vez contenía una "técnica abandonada"; un deshecho más.

Y no solo eso; resultó que su padre tenía un plan "especial" para él, pues sus verdaderas intenciones fueron darle a Sesshomaru la Tenseiga para que perfeccionara el Meidou Zangetsuha – un ataque que pocos demonios podrían controlar por completo – y una vez hecho esto, devolverle el temible nuevo ataque a la Tessaiga de Inuyasha.

Eso era todo.

Esa era, al parecer, la única misión de Sesshomaru para su padre, quien solo le había dejado sobras, cosas "inútiles" indignas de él, para que perfeccionara lo imperfecto y se lo diera al hibrido para hacerlo más fuerte.

Para que estuviera a salvo.

Y, siguiendo por esa línea de pensamiento, entonces – al igual que el ataque Meidou Zangetsuha – resultaba que la Tenseiga nunca había sido suya verdaderamente, se la habían dado solo para que "trabajara" por Inuyasha.

La mera idea le era terriblemente molesta; además de pasar el tormento de ver como su padre traicionaba a su familia emparejándose con una humana, ahora quería que él cuidara al fruto de esa relación. ¡Él no tenía la obligación de hacerlo! No había sido su idea tener una amante y un hibrido como hijo, que no pudiera defenderse como lo haría un demonio completo.

Él había aceptado la Tenseiga - a pesar de no ser apta para el combate -, la había entrenado, había tenido que pasar pruebas que pusieron en riesgo su vida y la de los seres que deseaba proteger, y al final, todo fue para "nada".

Se sentía usado y traicionado y muy muy dolido. Nunca había querido creer que su padre lo despreciaba. Una parte de él, siempre se había aferrado a la idea de que su padre sabía lo que hacía y lo que hacía, era por su bien – por más difícil de creer que fuera eso- pero con todo lo que sucedía, cada vez era más y más difícil no pensar lo contrario.

Cada vez era más difícil negarse a la idea de que él no había satisfecho las expectativas de su padre, que había sido una decepción.

Y era doloroso.

Pero, aun así, a pesar de no tener ya razones, algo muy muy profundo en su mente, aún quería creer. Quería creer que Inuyasha era tan capaz de usar la Tessaiga, como se esperaba que fuera. Quería creer que todo cobraría sentido de nuevo. Sesshomaru aún quería aferrarse a la idea de que su padre sabía lo que hacía.

Quería _creer_ que su padre lo había apreciado tanto como él lo apreciaba.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Sesshomaru le dio a Inuyasha la habilidad del Meidou Zangetsuha, esperando.

Creyendo.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta el capitulo V.<p>

Quiero aclarar que, aún cuando Sesshomaru se ha vuelto más compasivo y ya no odia a los humanos (pues Rin lo ha cambiado), durante la pelea con Shishinki se dice que él preferiría morir a ser ayudado por un hibrido (es decir Inuyasha), él aún no acepta a esa raza por completo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y han dejado reviews a esta historia, y tambien a los que apenas la encontraron en fanfic. net, me alegra que les este gustando y me encantaría saber su opinion de este capitulo!

Y finalmente (y porque todo debe acabar algún día) les aviso que **SUBO EL CAPITULO FINAL EL PROXIMO SABADO! ** cuidense y nos leemos en una semana!


	6. Lo que perdí y volvió a mi

**Lo que perdí**

Capítulo VI. – Lo que perdí y volvió a mi

Una vez, cuando Sesshomaru era pequeño, su madre le dijo algo que en aquel entonces no entendió.

Había sido mientras jugaba en uno de los jardines del palacio a cazar los conejos que su padre le había regalado. Sesshomaru se agazapaba detrás de unos arbustos o en las raíces de los árboles y esperaba silenciosamente a que los pequeños animales se confiaran y comenzaran a comer pasto. Esto podía tardar un tiempo, pero a Sesshomaru no le preocupaba, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando sentía que era el momento, se abalanzaba sobre los conejos, que salían corriendo por todos lados – esto era un buen entrenamiento para sus reflejos y velocidad – y siempre atrapaba a uno por lo menos.

No los mataba, eran demasiado divertidos y suaves para eso, además, su padre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado de no lastimarlos, lo cual al principio le costó trabajo, pues sus garras, aunque pequeñas, eran muy fuertes y él aún no sabía amortiguar sus golpes. Cuando creció, Sesshomaru entendió que su padre – al regalarle los conejos – había querido que aprendiera a medir su fuerza.

En esa ocasión, su padre no estaba en el palacio, y Sesshomaru estaba escondido en unos matorrales - era tan pequeño, que podía quedar oculto detrás de menos de un metro de vegetación – esperando el momento oportuno…

…¡allí!

Sesshomaru saltó sobre los conejos y éstos corrieron a través del jardín. Él corrió detrás de ellos lo más rápido que pudo, pasó junto al gigantesco pozo de piedra en medio del campo de pasto –que era tan verde como solo la primavera puede hacerlo - y, varios metros más adelante, llegó a una de las puertas de madera por las que se podía salir –además del enorme portón principal – del palacio.

La puerta era pequeña a comparación con la entrada principal, y era también más delgada. Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella acorralando a uno de los conejos, que resultó ser su favorito, pues tenía una mancha café en la frente –como él tenía una luna – pero, mientras corría y se concentraba únicamente en atrapar al animal, descuidó la atención necesaria que debía darle a sus pasos y se tropezó.

Lo que pasó fue nuevo para él; quizás fue la impresión de la caída o el enojo por ser tan torpe, pero, mientras se desplomaba, sintió en sus manos un calor muy particular y de pronto, un líquido verdoso y brillante salió expulsado de la punta de sus dedos, dando contra la madera de la puerta.

Cuando su estómago tocó el suelo, el líquido se detuvo y el calor en sus manos desapareció. Por un instante, Sesshomaru no supo lo que había pasado, se sentó de rodillas y miró fijamente sus pequeñas manos, buscando allí la respuesta, pero sus manos estaban tan calladas e intactas como siempre. Confundido, alzó la mirada hacía la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que, en el lugar donde el líquido había dado, la madera se había derretido por completo, dejando un pequeño agujero a la altura del suelo, quizás tan grande como un… ¡conejo!

Estaba tan sorprendido al ver la puerta, que no se percató de que el conejo se aproximó a ella y salió por el reciente agujero.

-¡Espera! – dijo Sesshomaru abalanzándose hacía el agujero y metiendo una mano por él para tratar de atrapar al conejo fugitivo, pero todo lo que logró fue que éste se alejara corriendo y se perdiera en el bosque que rodeaba al palacio.

-¡No! – le gritó al conejo de nuevo, mientras la desesperación se asomaba a sus ojos. Había perdido su conejo favorito. Aún peor, ¡perdió un regalo de su padre! Él atesoraba los regalos de su padre y éste en particular había sido muy entretenido, pero, no había sabido cuidarlo, había sido muy torpe y su conejo se había ido. Su pequeña mano aún se agitaba en el agujero, que era lo suficientemente grande para que pasara por él un conejo, pero demasiado pequeño para que cupiera un niño.

-Está bien, Sesshomaru, déjalo – escucho la familiar, suave voz de su madre viniendo desde atrás. Sesshomaru se volvió y la encontró parada a unos metros de él, tan alta y elegante como era.

Sesshomaru se paró y corrió hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, su cabeza apenas llegaba a la altura de las rodillas de su progenitora. Parado muy derecho y aun sintiendo enojo consigo mismo por haber perdido su conejo, habló.

-Mi conejo se escapó, madre, fue mi culpa- el niño bajó su cabeza, sintiéndose muy apenado – No quería perder el regalo que me dio padre – en este punto sus pequeños ojos parecieron humedecerse, por lagrimas que no dejó caer.

Su madre lo observaba con su habitual mirada sin emoción, como si estuviera pensando que decir y no tuviera los ojos puestos en nada en particular. Luego levantó su vista y la posó en la puerta que había sido derretida por su hijo, dejándola allí unos momentos.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta, Sesshomaru? – habló, regresando sus ojos al pequeño delante de ella – has logrado expulsar veneno por tus dedos, aun siendo tan pequeño – una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Veneno? – dijo él, viendo de nuevo sus manos. Por un momento había olvidado ese incidente – fue por eso que perdí mi conejo, fue por mi culpa – le dijo a su madre - de no haber expulsado veneno, mi conejo aún estaría aquí- concluyó él.

Ahora su madre tenía una mirada extraña, una que procuraba no dejar instalarse en sus ojos, pero si lo hacía, lo hacía para él, su hijo. Su madre lo miraba con dulzura.

-Quizás tú conejo aún estaría aquí – dijo ella, su voz haciéndose más suave – pero tú no habrías expulsado veneno, ¿Lo ves? Has perdido un conejo a cambio de una nueva habilidad – informó su madre.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado un momento, tratando de entender lo que su madre decía. No era lo mismo tener un conejo –suave y divertido - que veneno en sus dedos y no parecía como si hubiera hecho un intercambio con alguien. Solo parecía que había sido muy torpe y sus nuevos poderes habían aparecido en un momento inoportuno.

-Yo solo perdí mi conejo – dijo Sesshomaru, aún triste.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

De pronto, como si fuera infinitamente sabia - como si pudiera ver lo que le deparaba el destino a su hijo - , su madre habló.

-Ya lo entenderás, Sesshomaru – dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta elegantemente y comenzar a caminar hacía el palacio – todo lo que pierdes, termina volviendo a ti.

Sesshomaru se quedó muy pensativo, pero, por más vueltas que le dio en su mente a esa conversación, no logró entender a qué se refería su madre. ¿Cómo podría algo que perdiste volver a ti? Si por algo está perdido.

Ahora, -muchos años después- Sesshomaru se encontraba parado con la Bakusaiga en su mano, reflejando sus ojos en el duro metal, recordando.

Naraku había sido derrotado hace apenas una semana y él ahora tenía tiempo para entrenar a su propia, nueva espada, la devastadora Bakusaiga, que al parecer había estado escondida dentro de él hasta que se desprendiera de todo apego hacia la herencia de su padre y aprendiera a ser un verdadero Daiyoukai.

Por mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru había estado obsesionado con la fuerza de su padre, porque – ahora lo entendía – a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, él antes no tenía verdadera confianza en su propia fuerza, y buscaba la seguridad que le podía brindar el poder de aquel honorable demonio.

Gracias a eso, también había estado muy enojado con Inuyasha por ser quien se hiciera con ese poder, siempre deseando arrebatarle lo que creía no era digno de un hibrido.

Sesshomaru había estado buscando lo que no le pertenecía por tanto tiempo, que había perdido de vista lo que realmente necesitaba. Y fue hasta que dejó de querer el poder de otros, cuando por fin encontró lo que tanto había buscado; su propio poder.

Ahora entendía; todo era tal como debía ser.

Sesshomaru envainó la Bakusaiga en su singular funda y miró la pradera frente a él. Había puesto unas cuantas rocas juntas para aprender a controlar adecuadamente el poder explosivo de Bakusaiga, tratando de dirigir la energía para que no hiciera explotar todas las rocas, aun estando juntas. Sesshomaru aprendía a moderar su nuevo poder. Ahora sabía que el poder incontrolable, no servía de nada realmente, incluso podía ser autodestructivo.

Satisfecho por los avances de hoy, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a dirigirse a la aldea donde había dejado a Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un, y donde Inuyasha vivía.

Ya no le molestaban los humanos, ni estaba enojado con Inuyasha. Ahora se sentía en paz consigo mismo y por eso, estaba en paz con todo a su alrededor, sin odio ni rencor, ni desprecio hacía nadie. Sesshomaru se sentía tranquilo, porque ahora entendía las palabras de su madre; "Todo lo que pierdes, termina volviendo a ti".

Ahora entendía que las cosas no solían volver con la misma forma que tenían al irse, y no regresaban precisamente del modo que uno esperaba, pero eso hacía todo más interesante.

Hace mucho, cuando Inuyasha nació, Sesshomaru había _perdido_ un padre, pero había ganado un hermano.

Había _perdido_ la Tessaiga, pero había aprendido que le faltaba mucho por saber sobre compasión y generosidad hacia los demás.

Había _perdido_ y visto morir a Kagura sin poder hacer nada para salvarla, pero se daba cuenta de que no hubiera podido ser de otro modo, y él aprendió lo que es la compasión y la tristeza.

Había _perdido_ el ataque Meidou Zangetsuha, de nuevo a manos de Inuyasha, pero aprendió a dejar ir su deseo por obtener los poderes de su padre, aprendió a desprenderse de lo que no debía estar a su lado y así, logró obtener su preciada Bakusaiga.

Y gracias a uno de los tantos encuentros con Inuyasha, en los que no pudo conseguir la Tessaiga, él había conocido a Rin - la niña que iluminaba el mundo con su sonrisa - y si, algún día ella moriría y no importaría lo mucho que la quisiera o cuanto la extrañara, a donde ella iría, él no podría seguirla, pero ahora entendía que así debía ser, porque estaba en la naturaleza del humano tener una vida corta, pero quizás eso era lo que los hacía apreciar tanto cada momento y valorar cada día. Ahora comprendía mejor, que todo lo que sucede tiene sus motivos, y la desesperación de su mente al pensar en perder a la pequeña, ya no era tan agobiante.

Y porque había aprendido todo eso, el dolor y el rencor que alguna vez sintió hacía su padre, se había ido, y su lugar ahora era ocupado por un profundo agradecimiento y un aprecio aún más grande de lo que jamás creyó poder sentir.

Sesshomaru llegó a una de las colinas junto a la aldea de Inuyasha, y por un momento, se quedó observando el paisaje, apreciando cada detalle, cada sonido y color como si todo fuera nuevo; más brillante y claro. Sentía al viento mecer su cabello y al tibio sol tocando su piel, bañándolo con la tranquilidad que tanto tiempo había deseado encontrar.

De pronto escuchó un grito.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – Rin y Jaken venían corriendo desde la aldea, hacía donde él estaba, con Ah-Un siguiéndolos.

Sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru comenzó a bajar a paso suave por la pendiente a sus pies, en dirección a ellos.

Había aprendido lo que su padre tanto había querido enseñarle, y todo lo que sintió perdido, había vuelto a él.

Ya todo estaba bien.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta. ¿Que les pareció el final? Siempre he pensado que dentro de Sesshomaru habían demasiadas cosas que no lo dejaban tranquilo, y creo que al final del anime, más que su propio poder de Daiyoukai, él encontró tranquilidad.<p>

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA, EN VERDAD!

Les recomiendo que despues de leer este capi, escuchen la canción de Look through my eyes de Phil Collins, yo la escuché despues de escribirlo y me pareció que queda muy bien, creo que su padre podría haber querido para Sesshomaru todo lo que dice la canción :)

Estoy escribiendo otros fics de este anime que me encanta (Inuyasha) y pronto los subire por si alguno gusta darse una vuelta por alguno XD.  
>Espero que esten bien y que dejen reviews para saber su opinion!<p> 


End file.
